Pupilles félines
by JeniSasu
Summary: Kenma ne s'occupe pas vraiment de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Constamment plonger dans son jeu à combattre le boss de fin. On pourrait même faire une crise cardiaque à ses côtés qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte !...Ah oui vraiment ?
1. Attrait

Je m'étais dit que j'arrêterais de poster de news fics sur Haikyuu.

Mais faut croire que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ces persos m'inspirent trop et bah dur de résister ^^'

C'est à l'origine un OS mais je verrai si ça plait ou pas pour en faire une suite, ça dépendra.

J'adore Kenma XD bon pas autant que j'aime Oikawa mais je l'adore quand même, alors voila, je devais écrire sur lui :)

Mon tout premier KenHina, j'espère qu'elle plaira et qu'ils ne seront surtout pas OOC !

Pour Décadence, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. ^^'

S'il y'a des fautes, je m'en excuse du fond du coeur, c'est autant une plaie pour moi que pour vous. T_T

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comment pouvait-on qualifier Kenma ?

Ses amis diraient qu'il est quelqu'un de calme, de difficile à surprendre.

Impossible à ébranler.

Les pieds fermement ancré dans le sol.

Mais en réalité le terme qui qualifiait parfaitement Kenma était la patience.

Il n'y avait pas plus patient que lui.

Et il voyait tout.

Ces yeux qui lui mangeait littéralement la moitié du visage n'était pas la pour rien.

Ses pupilles de la même forme que ceux d'un chat ne laissant rien passer.

Absolument rien.

Même s'il avait le nez plongé dans son jeu, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Kuroo le savait.

Mais pas les autres.

Et malheureusement, c'est Hinata qui allait en faire les frais.

Durant le second camp d'entrainement, il l'avait été évident pour le jeune passeur qu'un truc clochait avec le spécialiste de la feinte.

Bien sur, il ne s'en préoccupa pas, après tout, il était au dernier niveau de son jeu et il ne devait pas gaspiller ses forces pour les états d'âmes d'Hinata.

Déjà qu'il gardait -bien malgré lui- un œil sur tout ce qui l'entourait, alors essayer de se mettre dans la tête d'Hinata était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

Mais quand celui-ci lui renversa accidentellement sa soupe de poisson sur la tête alors qu'ils étaient en plein dîner, il se dit qu'au final, ne _pas_ se pencher sur la question « Hinata » lui apporterait plus de problème qu'autre chose…

Alors Kenma dans son flegme habituel garda un œil sur le feinteur.

D'abord, celui-ci lui jetait de bref regard en croyant qu'il ne s'en apercevait pas.

Bredouillait lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Ne le regardais plus dans les yeux, rougissait lorsqu'il passait près de lui.

Il évitait un peu, hormis les messages qu'ils s'envoyaient régulièrement, Hinata semblait éviter tout contact physique avec Kenma.

Kenma soupira, il avait une petite idée d'où pouvait venir le problème.

Et son ventre se contracta à cette idée ce qui le fit hausser les sourcils et appuyer sur la touche pause de sa console. Une minute passa avant qu'il n'appuie à nouveau pour relancer le jeu.

Au final, ce n'étais pas que ça tout ça l'intéressais réellement, mais ça avait piqué sa curiosité.

Oui, Kenma pouvait être curieux.

Mais ça, peu de personne le savait.

Le regard plongé dans son jeu, appuyant frénétiquement sur la touche carrée et triangle pour accomplir un combo miraculeux, le cerveau de Kenma tournait à vive allure alors qu'il marchait près de ses coéquipiers en direction du gymnase. Ses pupilles jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil vers la gauche avant de revenir sur sa console.

Karasuno approchait.

Le regard impassible, Kenma s'arrête et Kuroo en fit de même se demandant ce qu'il avait, il le vit alors lasser ses chaussures et s'en alla, le devançant.

Karasuno n'était plus très loin et Kenma se redressa au même moment ou Hinata passait à ses côtés.

Il lui jette un regard sur le côté et se tourne vers lui.

Celui-ci qui discutait avec Kageyama, passionner comme d'habitude fus pris au dépourvus quant en détournant le regard, tomba dans le regard de Kenma.

Son corps se figea.

Une légère rougeur fit son apparition sur ses pommettes.

Kenma penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et Hinata se tends.

_ça va ? S'enquis Kenma d'une voix lente, tu es rouge. Tu as de la fièvre ?

_Qui ça moi ? Pas du tout ! Je, il fait juste chaud ! Très chaud ! Pas vrai kage-

Hinata se fige et fixe la ou se trouvait Kageyama il y'a à peine une seconde.

Il découvre choqué que ses coéquipiers avaient pris le large.

Les traitres !

Il déglutit et pose le regard sur Kenma qui le fixe toujours, le regard impassible.

_c'est, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! lance Hinata d'une voix urgente avant de rentrer au gymnase au pas de course.

Kenma resta planter la une bonne seconde puis observe sa console, peste entre ses dents quand il se rend compte qu'il n'avait pas mis le jeu sur pause.

Il était mort.

Il cligne des yeux, ses pupilles jettent un bref regard à sa droite.

Fukurodani approchait.

Il cligne des yeux et se gratte le coin de l'œil.

Cette façon de réagir à tout l'épuisait quelques fois.

Il soupire avant de se remettre à jouer. Marchant d'un pas lent jusqu'au gymnase.

Beaucoup plus tard, quand Karasuno venait à peine de finir un match au même moment ou Nekoma finissait le leur, Kuroo demanda gentiment à Kenma de bien vouloir aider à ranger les ballons de volley.

Kenma fronça un peu les sourcils, mais finis par saisir quelques ballons et traina les pieds jusqu'à Lev, lui fourra le tout dans les mains et s'en alla le plus discrètement possible.

Bien que le soupir contrarié de Kuroo lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été si discret que ça, il se contente d'hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Mais en route, il sentit une fine chair de poule lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

Kenma plisse les yeux et détourne lentement la tête vers la droite.

Juste à temps pour voir Hinata sursauter et rougir de gêne, le ballon qu'il tenait lui quitta des mains et il se précipite pour l'attraper.

Il cligne des yeux, ses pupilles doubles de volume un court instant, comme contrarié de ne pas l'avoir senti plutôt, puis reprenne leurs tailles normales. Il cligne des yeux puis sors lentement de la salle.

Kenma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose clochait avec Hinata. Bien vrai qu'il ait une petite idée du pourquoi.

Mais ce n'était au final, qu'une vague supposition.

Finalement, après y avoir penser toute la soirée tout en s'acharnant sur le boss du niveau 12, Kenma se dit qu'il finira bien par avoir des réponses.

Alors pendant que tous dînaient, et qu'il passait par hasard devant la porte de la cuisine, ses pupilles s'étaient immédiatement posé sur le bocal de bonbon que Kuroo avait caché un peu plus tôt dans la journée, en espérant qu'il ne mette pas la main dessus.

Hypnotisé par les multiples couleurs des bonbons, il avait tendu le bras pour prendre le bocal.

Leurs saveurs sucrées lui chatouillait déjà les papilles.

Une langue mutine, impatiente, caressa habilement ses lèvres alors qu'il frôlait le bocal du bout des doigts.

Un glapissement apeuré le fit s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Les pupilles de Kenma jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le bas, et sa tête suivis lentement le mouvement.

Hypnotisé pas les bonbons, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à Hinata qui se trouvait juste contre l'immense placard.

En dessous de lui.

Alors ces la main toujours tendu vers le bocal qu'il tomba sur le visage rougeâtre d'Hinata.

Il le fixa, sceptique face à ces rougeurs qui prenaient de l'ampleur et ne bougea pas d'un cil remarquant sur le coup, qu'il le dépassait d'une bonne tête maintenant.

Hinata avait vraiment oublié de grandir.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche, la referma durant une bonne minute durant laquelle Kenma ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Il affichait un air neutre.

À l'intérieur, il esquissait un sourire moqueur.

Ah, finalement, c'étais donc ça, pensa t-il.

Il ne s'était pas tromper.

Son ventre se tord de manière très agréable.

Il penche la tête sur le côté, Hinata sursaute quand la main qui tendait vers le bocal se posa contre l'armoire juste à côté de sa tête.

Kenma pencha la tête vers lui.

Hinata devint écarlate.

_Je, tu, eh bien euh Kenma ! Ce n'est pas tout mais euh ! Faut que j'y aille !

Hinata voulus s'en aller mais la seconde main de Kenma se posa contre l'armoire derrière lui bloquant le passage.

Hinata hoqueta d'horreur.

Kenma posa soudainement le front contre son épaule alors qu'Hinata tout rouge,manque de tourner de l'œil.

_Ce camp va finir par me tuer, chuchote Kenma, les yeux fermés

_Ah, oui ces sur ! Enfin tu vois ! Débite Hinata le corps tremblant

Kenma ouvrit très lentement les yeux, redressa la tête avant de souffler.

Son souffle caressa le visage d'Hinata qui se tends et tourne de l'œil, sa tête rencontre durement le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Kenma le fixe une bonne seconde puis tendis le bras, saisis le bocal remplis de bonbon et sortit de la cuisine.

Juste au moment ou Sugawara commençait à chercher le feinteur.

Kenma ouvrit facilement le bocal et pris place près de Kuroo à table.

Chose qu'il aurait dut éviter.

Kuroo tique en apercevant le bocal à bonbon mais se contente de soupirer, se promettant de mieux le cacher la prochaine fois.

_Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, lance soudainement Kenma d'une voix lente la main enfouie dans le bocal dont il ne restait plus que la moitié des bonbons.

Kuroo en lâcha ses baguettes.

Il était sur qu'elle était _pleine_ quand Kenma s'était assis à ses côtés !

Ça ne faisait même pas une minute !

_Oï Hinata ! lance soudainement Kageyama, c'est quoi ton problème ?

_Tu as mal quelque part ? S'enquit Sugawara

Hinata hocha négativement la tête en s'avançant d'un pas lourd, Sugawara à ses côtés et se laisse tomber près de Kageyama et Lev.

_Mange quelque chose Hinata ! T'as l'air d'être sur le point de tourner de l'œil ! s'exclame Tanaka en riant

C'est déjà fais, pense Kenma et Hinata au même moment.

Kuroo plongea ses baguettes dans un bol et un frisson d'angoisse traverse aussitôt Kenma

_Tiens Ken-

_J'en veux pas, le coupe Kenma, louchant d'un très mauvais œil le bol remplis de …de quoi ? Légumes ?

Beurk !

Kenma se redresse aussitôt mais Kuroo lui saisis la manche de sa veste et le force à se rasseoir

_Allez, ouvre donc la bouche, susurre Kuroo un légume au bout des baguettes

Kenma tique et serre les dents, reculant au fur et à mesure que les baguettes et l'horreur posé dessus s'approchait.

_Bah allez ! s'exclame Lev en quittant sa place ravis de se venger de Kenma qui lui avait refourguer tout les ballons plus tôt et se place à leurs côtés. Faut bien passer par la si tu veux prendre quelques centimètres !

C'est à Hinata qu'il devrait dire ça !, pense Kenma un peu outré.

Kenma peste entre les dents, alors que le légume se rapprochait de plus en plus.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela la présence de Fukurodani à cette table.

_Akaashi à une petite amie lance Kenma à toute vitesse.

Un silence quasi religieux s'installa.

Akaashi, le bol dans une main et les baguettes de l'autre,se figea.

La dite petite amie, la seconde de Kiyoko se crispa et essaya de ne surtout pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Bokuto à ses côtés ne semblait plus respirer.

Puis tout explosa.

Enfin, Bokuto explosa.

Il pleurait à chaude larme pour « un amour non réciproque » sur l'épaule de Tsukishima qui s'en serais bien passé au vus du regard mauvais qu'il lançait à Bokuto et à son t-shirt désormais trempé.

Akaashi l'observait, l'air exaspérer.

_Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'ais parler de ça, soupira t-il

_Tu ne me l'a pas demandé ! s'exclame Kuroo, en pleurant, et tu…Tu m'as trompéééééé !

Akaashi se prend l'arrête du nez entre les doigts, fais une prière silencieuse et recommença à manger laissant Tsukishima se faire agripper de nouveau par Bokuto alors qu'il essayait de se faire la malle.

Kuroo les observa un moment puis sursaute et reviens soudainement à Kenma.

Qui avait détalé depuis belle lurette, le bocal de bonbon vide à la place qu'il occupait.

Hinata quant à lui, n'était plus à table.

Kenma marchait d'un pas rapide -si on peut qualifier ne pas se traîner les pieds être rapide- vers son dortoir.

Il savait qu'Hinata le suivait depuis qu'il avait quitté la table mais il ne comptait pas vraiment lui faciliter la tâche alors il mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et accéléra le pas.

Hinata sursauta et accéléra le pas à son tour bien qu'un peu tremblant et finis pas s'arrêter dans le couloir alors que Kenma refermais la porte coulissante.

Celui-ci retira ses écouteurs qu'il jeta négligemment contre un futon et s'adosse contre la porte puis croise les bras, n'ayant pas besoin d'écouter pour savoir qu'Hinata se tenait juste derrière la porte.

Il hausse les sourcils en l'entendant marmonner et faire les cents pas.

Il soupire et roule des yeux, observe machinalement ses ongles puis sors sa console de sa poche et s'apprêtais à l'allumer lorsque trois coups discret se firent entendre.

Kenma range sa console et ouvre la porte.

Son regard tombe immédiatement dans ceux d'Hinata qui baisse les yeux, gêné et les pommettes rouges se mordre la lèvre du bas.

Kenma penche la tête vers lui, accentuant volontairement la pression sur Hinata qui enfouit la tête dans ses épaules, tendus.

_Oh, c'est toi Hinata ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demande posément Kenma de sa même voix traînante.

Une voix _si_ innocente

_Euh je...enfin je...Aaarg ! Je veux te parler ! Finit-il par hurler

Kenma replace une mèche de ses cheveux - la tirade d'Hinata la décoiffer- d'un air distrait et se décale de la porte le laissant entrer.

Hinata pénètre d'une démarche tremblante. Saccader tel un robot.

Comme celui d'un condamner à mort marchant jusqu'à l'échafaud.

Et s'il avait vus le visage de Kenma alors qu'il refermait la porte.

Il aurait compris qu'il était effectivement pris au piège.

Entre les griffes d'un chat patient et manipulateur.

Alors quand Hinata se tourna avec un regard qui se voulait assurer vers lui, Kenma lui saisis lentement mais fermement le poignet et le rapprocha de lui.

Hinata écarquille les yeux alors que les prunelles de Kenma ne le quittaient pas.

_Alors ? demande Kenma, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_Je, Ken, Kenma ! Je...enfin je crois hein ! Ce n'est peut être pas vrai mais euh, je le pense vraiment ! Et puis-

_Je n'ais pas compris, tu peux reprendre s'il te plait ? demande Kenma sadique, d'une voix lente et maîtrisé.

Une voix angélique et neutre.

Hinata baisse les yeux un moment, les lèvres tremblotantes les yeux de Kenma s'adoucirent un court instant, son pouce caresse le creux de poignet d'Hinata pour lui donner confiance.

Hinata pris une faible inspiration.

_Je crois que …je t'aime

Kenma cessa sa caresse ce qui crispa Hinata s'attendant au pire.

_Tu crois ou tu en es sur ? Chuchote-il

_Je…J'en suis sur, dit Hinata d'une petite voix

_Oh. Je vois.

Kenma cligne des yeux, pas plus surpris que ça et de sa main libre relève le visage d'Hinata par le menton et pose un léger baiser contre ses lèvres. Hinata écarquille les yeux, rougis et pose à son tour un petit baiser contre ses lèvres.

Son visage devint ensuite cramoisis.

Kenma esquisse un léger sourire en coin avant de poser un second baiser sur ses lèvres, puis recule la tête quand Hinata voulus en faire de même.

Hinata laisse échapper un son de frustration et se penche vers Kenma qui recule à nouveau avant de soudainement se pencher vers Hinata, le bout de la langue dehors et caresse ses lèvres.

Choqué, et surpris, Hinata entrouvre les lèvres et Kenma en profite pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Son doigt cesse sa caresse sur son poignet alors que leurs langues se cajolaient lentement au gré des légers gémissements qu'ils laissaient échapper.

Hinata s'accrocha à Kenma de sa main libre ne voulant pas rompre le contact de sa seconde main et finis par se laisser aller contre lui.

Kenma soupire de bien être et finit par prendre appui contre le mur.

Sa main glissa sous le t-shirt blanc d'Hinata, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts provoquant un gémissement plus sonore d'Hinata qui se tortille une seconde, tentant d'accentuer la caresse alors qu'ils cessaient le baiser.

Hinata fixe Kenma d'un regard embué, perdu et un peu niais.

Il ne voit donc pas le regard félin qui poser sur lui.

Un regard de convoitise.

Le regard écarquillé et les lèvres légèrement entrouverte, Kenma ne manquait rien des expressions faciales d'Hinata.

_Tu le savais ?, demande celui-ci le souffle court

Kenma hausse un sourcil

_Bien sur que non, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?

Après tout, il n'était pas si intelligent.

Si fourbe.

Si manipulateur.

Si patient.

Si attentif.

Non…il ne l'était pas du tout.

Pas vrai ?

* * *

Voila !

Qu'avez vous pensez de ce Kenma ? perso je l'adore XD

Tout avis est toujours le bienvenu !

à bientôt, peut être.


	2. Envie

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors voici le dernier chapitre de ce two shot ! merci pour vos commentaires, vos favoris et suivis. Je me répète mais c'est encourageant ^^

Alors bon, voila le dernier chapitre :)

* * *

Kenma appuya sur la touche pause alors que c'était à leurs tours de passer sur le terrain.

Six jours qu'il était officiellement avec Hinata.

Six jours que celui-ci affichait un air demeuré, quoi que ça commençais à être moins voyant.

Six jours que tout le monde était au courant.

Six jours qu'il sentait qu'Hinata tentait inconsciemment de lui sauter dessus.

Ou peut être sciemment…c'est à voir.

À cette pensée un fin sourire étire ses lèvres.

Sourire qui disparus lorsqu'il mit les pieds sur le terrain car il occulta tout le reste.

Pendant un match, il ne devait penser qu'au ballon et à rien d'autre.

Mais à la seconde où il mit les pieds hors du terrain, il sentit une chaire de poule lui parcourir le corps.

Ses pupilles jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à sa droite. Si rapide qu'Hinata ne remarqua même pas que Kenma l'avait observé alors qu'il le fixait.

Kenma retira lentement la tenue qu'il portait dévoilant pour la première fois son torse à la vue de tous.

Il entendit très distinctement le bruit de la tête d'Hinata heurter le sol.

Il entendit l'exclamation de ses co-équipiers.

Le cri rageur de Kageyama qui le secouait dans tout les sens.

Mais il n'y fit pas attention et porta une autre tenue.

Mais une main lui passa autour du cou et il prit une aussitôt une moue exaspérer.

_N'est-ce pas un peu cruel ?, chuchote Kuroo à son oreille

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demande Kenma en ramassant son survêt

_Allons, fais pas l'innocent Kenma. Même moi je sens que le petit veut te sauter dessus.

_Tu sais, ce qui est évident pour toi est loin d'être le cas pour tout le monde.

_Sans doute, mais pas à toi. Il veut te dévorer, tu le sais…ou plutôt il _veut_ se faire dévorer…

À ces mots les pupilles de Kenma brillèrent un court instant et il ignora le sentiment d'impatience qui lui tordit le ventre.

Il jette un bref regard à Kuroo qui sourit et lève les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

_Tu devrais peut-être t'occuper de Bokuto, je crois qu'il ne se remet toujours pas de la « trahison » d'Akaashi

Kuroo grimace.

Bien sur que Kenma savait.

Kenma sais toujours tout.

Celui-ci lui jette un regard amusé.

_A moins que tu ne souhaites que je te donne un coup de pouce ?

_Pour tout balancé comme pour Akaashi ? Non merci.

Kenma hausse les épaules et saisis sa console avant de sortir du gymnase.

Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : une bonne douche.

À une excellente température.

Mais avant ça il avait besoin d'une toute autre chose

Alors Kenma s'adossa dans l'angle du couloir, ne se faisant pas ainsi remarquer par ceux qui ouvrait juste la porte. Le seul moyen de l'apercevoir était d'ouvrir la porte et de regarder derrière le battant.

Il était assez frêle alors il passait facilement.

Alors Kenma mets sa console dans la poche de son survêt, ferme les yeux, croise les bras et attends.

II attendit une bonne minute.

Puis une dizaine de minute.

Il commençait à froncer les sourcils lorsque _sa_ voix se fit entendre.

Alors Kenma rouvre les yeux et ses pupilles se décalent lentement vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

_A la douche !, à la douche !, yeah !, fredonne Hinata excité

C'est alors que Kenma lui saisit le bras l'attirant à lui d'un geste brusque et Hinata heurte assez violemment son torse.

_Qu'est ce- commence Hinata avant de se figer et de rougir en tombant dans le regard de Kenma qui se contente de cligner des yeux.

Il se penche alors vers Hinata qui trembla un peu sous la pression que Kenma lui faisait volontairement ressentir.

Et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent en un chaste baiser.

Avant de devenir beaucoup plus langoureux et quémandeur

Hinata gémit en se laissant aller contre Kenma, s'agrippant à son survêt rouge alors que celui-ci passait une main légère dans ses cheveux et que l'autre l'enlaçait aux niveaux hanches. Il se laisse aller contre le mur derrière lui.

Kenma cesse le baiser un instant, ignorant le filet de salive qui les relia une bonne seconde et saisis le menton d'Hinata du bout des doigts.

Du pouce, il en caressa les contours ne manquant pas la teinte de plus en rouge du visage d'Hinata et souffle doucement contre ses lèvres.

Hinata geint et Kenma pose un léger baiser contre son front.

Avant de soudainement se jeter sur ses lèvres pour un baiser néanmoins plus doux et plus langoureux, faisant sursauter Hinata qui fit un pas en arrière.

Un gémissement plus sonore échappe Hinata et c'est avec hésitation qu'il passe les doigts sur la peau du cou de Kenma qui lui mord gentiment la lèvre.

_C'est osé, susurre Kenma contre ses lèvres

Hinata se tend et retire aussitôt sa main, rouge de gène.

Kenma le fixe une bonne seconde avec un visage inexpressif.

Bien qu'a l'intérieur, il souriait, moqueur.

Sans doute qu'il ne devrait pas le torturer comme ça.

Mais c'était amusant.

Et Hinata était mignon dans ces moments la.

Dur donc de résister.

Kenma se lèche lentement les lèvres et laisse le bout de sa langue visible au coin de ses lèvres.

Le regard d'Hinata se pose naturellement sur celle-ci et il cligne des yeux.

À cet instant…Kenma était le chat.

Et Hinata la petite souris.

La comparaison fit pulser un court instant ses pupilles.

Rieuses.

Hinata, inconscient des pensées de Kenma, se mets un moment sur la pointe des pieds avant de se ressaisir.

Hésitant.

Alors que le bout de langue le tentait dangereusement.

Kenma hausse un sourcil moqueur, il cligne des yeux alors qu'Hinata se mettait à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds.

Kenma sourit retirant le bout de sa langue et Hinata cligne des yeux, comme sil reprenait ses esprits. Il pose un baiser contre ses lèvres avant de lui prendre la main et de quitter la cachette. Juste au même moment ou Lev fit son apparition.

_Hé Kenma ! Justement j'te cherchais ! dit, tu ne pense pas que tu devrais aller voir le capitaine ?, je crois qu'il a des problèmes

_Quel genre de problème ? demande Kenma d'une voix lente et déjà ennuyer

Son pouce caresse lentement la main d'Hinata qui avait toujours un peu de mal à reprendre ses esprits.

Lev lui jette un regard moqueur, ce qui eut au moins pour effet de le faire sursauter, il boude et lui tire la langue, les pommettes rouges.

_Je crois qu'il est entrain de se disputer avec le capitaine de Fukurodani, lance Lev moqueur

_Tu crois ou tu en es sur ? demande Kenma en roulant des yeux

Il n'avait pas vraiment que ça à faire.

Une douche.

Une bonne douche chaude.

_Euh, commence lev en croisant les bras, je n'en suis pas très sur, ils se sont enfermer dans le local et-

_Il n'a pas de problème, l'interrompt Kenma en le dépassant, Bokuto est juste bruyant, remarque pour un rapace, c'est normal.

_Rapace ? Demandèrent Hinata et lev

Kenma soupire.

Son bain…

_Je dois y aller, lance t-il à Hinata en lui lâchant la main et lui jette un petit regard, on se voit plus tard.

Hinata acquiesce, la gorge nouée et Kenma se détourne d'eux poursuivant sa route.

_Dis, commence Hinata d'une petite voix, Kenma c'est juste une impression ou des fois …il est flippant ?

Kenma hausse un sourcil, esquisse un sourire moqueur.

Ses pupilles jettent un coup d'œil coup rapide à sa gauche et à sa droite alors qu'il bifurquait à gauche avant de légèrement gonfler de volume.

Satisfaite.

Alors qu'il disparaissait au coin du couloir, il ouvrit la bouche tel un félin qui baille, alors qu'il laisse un rire silencieux lui échapper.

Ses yeux brillent faiblement dans le noir alors il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Asahi sursauta violemment en le voyant dans le noir.

Kenma le dépassa toujours en trainant les pieds.

Sans doute qu'il devait foutre les jetons.

Et …c'était amusant.

Il n'oublierait jamais le jour où il avait fais flippé toute l'équipe lors d'un camp d'entrainement personnel en bordure de mer.

Ses pupilles brillèrent soudainement un peu plus, amusé alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre et prenait le nécessaire pour son bain.

Quelques instants plus tard il était sous le jet, immobile et tête baisser alors que le savon s'en allait au contact de l'eau. Il croise les bras, réfléchissant.

Le contact des doigts d'Hinata contre son cou lui revint et il frémit.

Il pose inconsciemment les doigts contre ses lèvres et lève la tête vers le jet d'eau chaude.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très musclé. En faite, Kenma était plutôt fin.

Une musculature fine.

Des abdos finement dessiner presqu'imperceptible.

Indiscernable sauf au toucher.

Quoi qu'on en dise, le volley Ball, ça forme.

Kenma soupire et passe les mains dans ses cheveux qui lui collent au visage.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'Hinata était à bout à peine une six jours de relation, presqu'une semaine.

Bien vrai qu'il lui mettait inconsciemment la pression quelques fois.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il sourit en coin dévoilant une dent légèrement pointu.

Il ferme les yeux et coupe le robinet d'eau avant de sortir de la douche.

Le diner se passa relativement bien, hormis le fait qu'il s'était retrouvé avec un légume dans la bouche à peine s'était-il assit.

Il avait crus mourir de dégout.

Ces...choses ne devraient vraiment pas exister.

Kenma jette un regard contrarié à Kuroo qui se contente de lui lancer un sourire éclatant.

Il ne vit donc pas le regard de Bokuto sur lui.

Regard qui se détourna aussitôt que celui de Kuroo fut posé sur lui.

Kenma roule des yeux et se contente de manger, bien qu'il vit parfaitement Hinata discuter bruyamment avec Nishinoya.

Il vit Sawamura et Sugawara se rapprocher bien que ceux-ci n'en avait pas conscience.

Il vit Akaashi se faire servir par sa petite amie un peu tremblante.

Il vit Lev se faire menacer de plusieurs tours de terrain alors que celui-ci demandait ce qui s'était un peu plus tôt avec Bokuto.

Il vit Bokuto se tendre et engager aussitôt la discussion avec Tsukishima qui s'en serais bien passé.

Il vit Yamaguchi rire sous cape.

Il vit Tanaka, Asahi et Kageyama discuter avec animation.

Il vit les autres membres de son équipe discuter joyeusement.

Oui il vit tout ça.

Même s'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, avec la tête baisser et plongeant les baguettes sur son poisson bien cuit, inconsciemment, il vit tout ça.

Parce que ces pupilles semblaient être toujours sur le qui vif.

Avide de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Mais lui, il s'en fichait.

Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, ça a toujours été comme ça.

Il avait arrêté de se poser des questions la dessus.

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà fais ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était comme ça et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Alors quand il vint l'heure de se coucher.

Quand il vit sans même le regarder l'hésitation d'Hinata à le suivre, qu'il vit Kageyama l'encourager en le poussant du coude…

Quand il le vit secouer négativement la tête, rouge, frustrer...

Quand il vit ses petites larmes de frustration aux coins de ses yeux.

Ses pupilles s'agrandirent un court instant avant de devenir encore plus petite.

Plus fine.

Comme un peu honteuse.

Et c'est Kenma qui hésite sur le pas de la porte mais finis par s'en aller.

Et c'est étendu dans son futon alors que les lumières sont éteintes, que tous dorment que Kenma rouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Ses pupilles jetèrent de petit coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche avant qu'il ne se lève.

Il remarqua la couche vide de Kuroo mais ne s'y attarda pas.

Encore moins sur lui Lev qui bavait presque sur son oreiller et sors de la chambre.

Bien qu'il n'y fasse pas attention, c'est d'un pas silencieux qu'il se rendit dans la chambre réservée aux membres de Karasuno.

Il ouvre d'un geste maitrisé la porte coulissante et y pénètre avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Il jette de bref coup d'œil sur les formes endormis avant de se diriger vers la couche de Kageyama.

Sachant que celle d'Hinata n'en serais pas loin.

Et il avait vus juste.

Kenma l'observe un court instant.

Allonger sur le dos et la bouche grandement ouverte.

Kenma hausse un sourcil.

Heureusement qu'il ne bavait ni ne ronflait pas.

Il en avait horreur.

Kenma s'accroupit, à quatre pattes tel un félin et se glisse dans la couche d'Hinata avant de lui pincer la joue.

Hinata sursaute dans son sommeil, cligne les yeux avant de bailler et de se coucher de profil, faisant ainsi inconsciemment face à Kenma.

Hinata cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant inconsciemment de savoir s'il rêvait ou Kenma étais _vraiment_ dans son futon entrain de le fixer.

Mais quand celui-ci l'enlace au niveau de la taille et le rapproche encore plus vers lui, il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Kenma était bel et bien dans sa couche.

Ses yeux restent donc soudainement ouverts, écarquillés et choqués.

Les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge alors que Kenma s'installe plus confortablement, se mettant bien malgré lui au dessus d'Hinata forçant celui-ci à lever la tête pour l'observer.

Kenma pose la main contre sa joue et l'embrasse tout en douceur.

Au point ou Hinata en trembla et entrouvrit les lèvres.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Kenma passe la main sous le t-shirt d'Hinata lui caressant habilement le dos tandis que l'autre soulevait son haut et caressait son ventre du bout des doigts accentuant la caresse quand il trouvait un endroit sensible.

Hinata gémis et se tord entre ses bras.

Kenma cesse le baiser.

_Quand ce sera terminer, lance t-il d'une voix basse, quand le camp sera terminer, quand l'on se retrouvera vraiment seul…je te donnerai ce que tu veux. D'accord ?

Hinata rougis et fuis son regard avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

Kenma sourit et de sa main qui étais sur le ventre d'Hinata, il prit la main du concerner qu'il guida sous son propre t-shirt.

Hinata écarquille les yeux et son visage prends feu.

Kenma sourit gentiment alors qu'il lui donnait l'autorisation, le poussait à le toucher.

Contrairement à un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Hinata se mord la lèvre alors que sa main glissais lentement contre le torse de Kenma, d'abord avec peur et incertitude.

Puis avec fermeté et envie.

Kenma se mord la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement et embrasse Hinata lorsque celui-ci frôla un de ces tétons.

Leurs corps se tendent mutuellement et se resserre l'un contre l'autre.

Tout en douceur.

_Tu le savais hein ? Chuchote Hinata tout contre ses lèvres

_Quoi donc ?

_Que je...eh ben que …

Hinata finit par lui jeter un regard de reproche.

Kenma se mord la lèvre inférieure sachant bien évidemment de quoi est-ce qu'Hinata parlait.

_Sans doute, dit-il

_Tu vois tout hein ? lance Hinata en fronçant les sourcils

_ça t'embête ?

_Non. Pas vraiment. C'est flippant…mais intéressant.

Kenma sourit face au sourire rayonnant que lui lançât Hinata, bien qu'ayant le visage rougie.

Kenma esquisse alors un sourire moqueur.

_Alors je suppose que ça ne dérange pas que je te dise qu'absolument _personne_ n'est endormis dans cette chambre.

Au même moment, le corps de tous se tend sous leurs couvertures.

Kenma vit le sourire gêner du capitaine.

Celui coupable mais néanmoins rieur de Suga et Tanaka.

Celui ennuyé de Tsukishima.

Il vit yamaguchi se cacher sous sa couverture, rieur.

Il vit le large sourire moqueur de Kageyama qui allait sans doute en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Hinata demain.

Il vit Nishinoya lever le pouce en l'air avec un sourire rayonnant bien que moqueur.

Il vit Hinata écarquiller les yeux et rougir en réalisant ce que signifiait les paroles de Kenma.

Kenma se mord la lèvre.

Non il n'était pas sadique.

Pas le moins du monde.

Quoi que…Hinata devrais commencer à s'y habituer.

Pas vrai ?

* * *

Alors c'est tout pour le dernier chapitre ! XD

Qu'en avez vous penser ? ^^'

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
